Hasta el amanecer
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Coda al episodio 1x03 de la miniserie "Parade's End" Christopher/Sylvia Tietjens


- Sylvia, lo siento tanto. – Christopher le miró y ella no pudo evitar sentir ternura por ese hombre que había sufrido tanto por causa suya.

- ¿De qué hablas querido? - Se levantó de la cama y dio algunos pasos hacia él, no deseando que ese pequeño momento de intimidad entre ellos despareciera. – Soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas, mi intención era darle a Potty una lección, no ponerte en esta ridícula situación. Ese decrépito general no tenía derecho alguno de irrumpir en tu habitación… - Sylvia guardó silencio cuando Christopher acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos. El grito de sorpresa se ahogó en su garganta cuando las manos tibias de su marido se posaron en su espalda desnuda.

- Siempre creí que no me amabas, que te casabas conmigo para evitar el escándalo, que te bastaba tener mi nombre y mi posición. Siempre había alguien más, alguien a quien le hacías el obsequio de tu atención, de tu delicioso encanto, de tus sonrisas. Me hice a un lado porque creí que era eso lo único que deseabas de mí. – Él no la miraba, pero Sylvia podía sentir su aliento sobre sus hombros mientras hablaba y toda su piel estaba erizada, el corazón latiendo arrebatado dentro de su pecho.

Aspiró con fuerza y sus pulmones se llenaron con el olor a pólvora, a sudor, a cuero curtido y almidón y el olor de Christopher bajo todo eso; nada que ver con las lociones finas de Perowne y Browlie, no. Le había hablado de cómo su propia esencia – más de cinco años de ansiar algo que siempre se le había negado – seguramente habría hechizado a los jóvenes soldados con los que se había cruzado durante su estancia ahí, y ahora ella estaba bajo el embrujo del olor viril que la rodeaba, en esa habitación en penumbras, en medio de la batalla, entre los brazos de este hombre cuyo cuerpo temblaba junto al suyo, ansiando, tal vez, lo mismo que ella.

- Cuando esta maldita guerra termine y vuelvas a casa te dejaré libre, si eso es lo que deseas. – Christopher la miró y su boca se torció en esa mueca de tristeza que ella ya estaba acostumbra a ver en su rostro. – Podrás tener a esa chiquilla si es eso lo que realmente significa tu felicidad pero, por esta noche eres mío y solamente mío. – Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sintió sus dedos sobre su rostro y sus labios sobre los suyos un instante después.

La empujó suavemente hasta la cama, sin dejar de acariciarla, de besarla como si en eso se le fuera la vida y Sylvia sintió su sangre encenderse de nuevo, con ese calor que había estado inerte dentro de ella por tanto tiempo. Le quitó la camisa y su boca bajó por su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón bajo los labios. Christopher enredó sus dedos en los largos cabellos y dejo escapar un gemido que les hizo estremecer a ambos.

Ella buscó su boca de nuevo, maravillada de las reacciones de su cuerpo bajo las caricias de él, quien la dominaba por completo, tocándola como jamás lo había hecho antes, con ese fuego de aquel encuentro en el tren, pero con la certeza, ahora, de estar en todo su derecho de hacerlo. La recostó sobre la cama y apagó la lámpara. En la penumbra ella le vio quitarse las botas y los pantalones del uniforme y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con anticipación y deseo. Él se recostó a su lado y por un momento se quedó quieto, mirándola, sin saber que hacer o que decir y Sylvia le abrió sus brazos, sonriendo entre lágrimas y no hubo necesidad de decir nada más.

Christopher estaba sobre ella, dentro de ella; su cuerpo embistiendo contra el suyo con furia, mientras sus labios eran suaves sobre sus senos, la comisura de sus labios, los párpados cerrados, las mejillas encendidas por la pasión y las lágrimas. Repetía su nombre, una y otra vez, con esa voz profunda que hacía que su corazón se saltara una palpitación aquí y allá, que sus entrañas se contrajeran, conteniéndole dentro de ella, arrancándole gemidos y gruñidos, sus uñas clavándose en su pálida piel, dejando marcas que ella no olvidaría aun y cuando el tiempo las hiciera desvanecerse.

Afuera seguían sonando las sirenas y el eco de las explosiones se perdía tras el sonido de la piel contra la piel, una cama demasiado vieja para tales actividades y sus voces susurrando sus nombres entre suspiros y gemidos de placer.

Sylvia se sentía feliz tan sólo por la chispa que brillaba en los ojos de Christopher, por poder darle ese momento de dicha en medio de tanta tragedia, una retribución por tantos años de silencio, distancia y negación. Christopher le sonreía, mientras le hacia el amor con pasión y abandono y Sylvia sintió la esperanza renacer dentro de ella; la esperanza de que el final de la guerra no significara el final de su relación.

Él estaba cerca y ella podía sentirlo dentro y fue la emoción de ser quien había llevado a Christopher hasta ese punto lo que la llevó hasta el límite. Buscó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron un instante, mientras el placer estremecía su cuerpo entero. Su grito de placer se ahogó en la humedad de los labios de Christopher, quien había atrapado su boca en un beso, cuando la siguió un instante después, atrapándolos a ambos en un abrazo que encerraba años de silencio y eternas noches de lechos vacíos.

Él se quedo dormido poco después, finalmente vencido por el agotamiento de la vigilia en el campo de batalla y su pasado encuentro. Ella besó sus cabellos revueltos y aspiró con fuerza, buscando guardar en su memoria hasta el último detalle de esa noche. Sabía que él ya no estaría ahí cuando despertara y le pesaba un poco el no poder despedirse apropiadamente de él, justo cuando estaba por partir a las trincheras y existía la posibilidad de que nunca regresara.

Se acurrucó entre sus brazos y él la estrechó con fuerza, aun en medio de su sueño. Christopher la amaba, ahora estaba segura de ello y podía volver a casa con la certeza de que iba a costarle un poco más a la ingenua señorita Wannop arrebatárselo. Hasta antes de esa noche había estado dispuesta a renunciar a él sin luchar pero – y una sonrisa de absoluta dicha curvó sus labios -, el hombre que dormía tranquilo a su lado valía cualquier batalla.


End file.
